1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object navigating apparatus and an object navigating method, and particularly relates to an object navigating apparatus and an object navigating method which can adjust the sensing resolution according to the object displacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an object navigating apparatus such as a touch control apparatus or a mouse, the sensing resolution indicates the sensitivity that the object navigating apparatus senses the displacement between the object and the object navigating apparatus. The sensing sensitivity can be presented in many aspects, for example, DPI (Dot Per Inch) or CPI (Count Per Inch). FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating that a prior art touch control apparatus comprises different sensing resolutions. The object navigating apparatuses T1 and T2 are touch control apparatuses for controlling cursors Cr1 and Cr2 on the screens SC1 and SC2. Also, the sensing resolution for the object navigating apparatuses T1 is larger than which of the object navigating apparatuses T2. Therefore, if a finger F has displacement D for both the object navigating apparatuses T1, T2, the cursor Cr1 has a displacement larger than which of the cursor Cr2.
However, it is inconvenient for a user if the object navigating apparatus has a fixed sensing resolution. For example, the object navigating apparatus needs a high sensing resolution if the user needs to quickly move the cursor on the screen. By this way, the user only needs to slightly move the finger on the object navigating apparatus to make the cursor have a large displacement. However, if the user wants to perform a click operation, the click operation may be wrongly determined to be a cursor moving operation if the object navigating apparatus has a high sensing resolution. Thus the accuracy for determining the click operation decreases.
Some prior arts provide a mechanism to adjust the sensing resolution according to an average moving speed for the finger in a past period of time. For example, the sensing resolution is raised if the average moving speed in a past period of time was high. On the contrary, the sensing resolution is reduced if the average moving speed in a past period of time was low. Such mechanism still has some defects. For example, if a user wants to control the cursor to have a large displacement but does not move the finger quickly enough, the sensing resolution will have no sufficient rising in time. Or, the finger moves slowly but has a sudden fast movement to cause the increasing for the sensing resolution. Such kind of cases may affect the accuracy for sensing the finger.